Smooth criminal
by Morgan Adams
Summary: Two months later after 'A man after midnight' had ended the truth finally comes out. The remaining two Demolition boys go out on a quest to put an end to this dreaded nightmare. Pairings TBC


Okay sorry for keeping you all waiting i've been verry very buisy with coursework, revision, my new boyfriend i went out with the first week in December 2004, and to top it all off i had to redo my manga which on the drafts i've done about 135 pages and now since i had to re-do it all i've done about 26 in the real version.

It took me like 5 months to think of what to put in this story and to type about 1 1/2 pages. I hope you like coz it's the sequel to 'A man after midnight'

**

* * *

**

**Smooth Criminal**

Two months since the death of the two young lovers, Tala and Bryan, detectives and the Russian police have been puzzled over how they died. They all suspected one man who was on the run for the past three years for trying to take over the world and the death of Bryan and Tala. Boris Balcoff.

All over the world security has been tight to capture this smooth criminal. Wanted posters have been hung up in shop windows and everywhere basically, a ransom of £20,000,000.

News and radio stations kept regular updates every half hour. The people of the world were scared to even take a single step in case he killed them in their place.

Somewhere in the city, two young teenage boys crept from dark alleys to dark alleys, hiding from the Smooth criminal. One being tall, mustard yellow hair, pale blue eyes and a big build, and the other one twice as short, red eyes and navy blue hair. They continued running on for another half hour before the small one collapsed.

" Come on Ian you know it's not safe out here, especially with Boris on our tail" rushed the tall one. The one named Ian flapped his arm, " I know, I know can't we just take five I can't feel my legs". Nodding they sat down behind a couple of dustbins.

" Where's Boris now? Do you know?" he asked. No response was heard. " Where to now?" asked Ian. " Kai's…" he answered. Ian stood up in shock. " What, are you crazy? Boris could be waiting for us there!" he scowled.

" You can do what the hell you like, I'm going to Kai's he deserves the truth about Tala and Bryan then after that I'm…". Ian shook his head. " No, no don't. Boris is going to find us no matter if we commit suicide or not. And he'll go after Kai and I don't want that to happen!". Near by there was a shop that sold electronics. One of the T.V's in the window had started a news broadcast.

" In today's news the chief of police have decided that the two young teenage boys, Tala Valkov and Bryan Kuznetsov have indeed been murdered by the 'smooth criminal' Boris Balcoff. The other two members of the Demolition boys are still on the run. If anyone has information on their whereabouts then please contact the police A,S,A,P'

Spencer shook his head. " No, no, Ian we're moving on. We are not stopping until we reach Kai!" he scowled and dragged him off. Ian grew more and more concerned at the thought of Boris finding Kai before them. If he was going to tell Kai what had really happened and kill him afterwards. They continued to run for the remainder of the day until Spencer couldn't run any more.

The giant suddenly fainted of exhaustion not far from Kai's apartment. Exposed out in the open, Ian had to think fast. By the early hours of the morning Spencer awoke in a blurry room. When he came too a familiar face came into view. " Kai?" he spoke.

Kai's face was screwed up in anger at him. " What do you think your doing coming to find me?" he spat. Ian came in and handed a mug to Spencer who looked shocked. " What happened to you?" he asked. " The same thing that I want to do to you," replied Kai holding one hand in the other, crunching his knuckles. " And you better have a good reason why you're here" he added.

Spencer sat up and had a drink before he took up his courage to look at Kai. " It's the reason why Boris is after us… about two months ago when Tala and Bryan died". Kai looked surprised and folded his arms. " I'm listening…" the older one looked at Ian and then back at Kai. Taking a deep breath and continued.

" Boris forced this whole thing on the team so he could get rid of us in a way that people would have believed it was an accident. We all knew that Tala and Bryan were in love, but Boris wouldn't allow it, plus we had lost the tournament which made it a whole lot worse. Things got a bit too out of hand when Boris decided to go for Bryan. Bryan was obviously a challenge and that's when Boris took him to see Tala so he could kill them… Tala had asked Bryan to marry him, I known this since I stalked him on the streets."

Kai felt his heart drop instantly; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. " Tala some how got Bryan pregnant, we think Boris had something to do with it we're not sure. We came to you to see if you were alive and to tell you what we know in terms of the truth" Ian finished.

Kai walked out of the room for a minute before returning and closing the blinds. " Alright so what are we going to do about Boris?" he asked. Spencer and Ian smiled. " Well we have to be careful because us three are now on the run from the police. Probably for our own protection or something." Said Ian. Kai thought. " We can't do this alone, we are going to need help from the teams."

He handed the other two a portable phone and a list of numbers each. " Tell them to meet us at the abandoned train station on Tuesday once it gets dark."

* * *

After all that i may discontinue for a while along with all the other stories. If you like then review it and i will do my best to update a.s.a.p.

The secret took the longest to do thus the delay of the story.


End file.
